Autobuses y Chocolates
by Madh-M
Summary: Anna está ensimismada por una rubia que va en su mismo autobús, pero no sabe como hablarle. ¿Habrá otras maneras de acercarse a ella? ¿Incluso sin saberlo? Elsanna. AU Moderno. No incesto.
1. Capítulo 1: Miradas

Hola a todos! Esta es una nueva historia que mi cabecita desarrolló. Realmente es principalmente una idea, que si tiene interesados seguirá. Es una forma algo nueva de escribir Elsanna para mí, ya que es en un Universo Alterno en la actualidad, por lo que algunas cosas de nuestras chicas quizás cambien.

Quiero dejarles información básica de la historia:

\- Anna y Elsa no son hermanas.

\- Elsa no tiene poderes.

\- Por ahora, el contenido de la historia será de Rating K+ o T, pero no se si en un futuro aumentará.

\- La verdad es que la idea estuvo un tiempo en mi cabeza, en parte por algunas experiencias personales, por lo que decidí plasmarla y ver que sucede.

\- Ya tengo la idea armada en mi cabeza, al menos gran parte, pero a diferencia de mi anterior fic, no tengo los capítulos escritos aún, sólo éste por ahora. Así que no puedo decir con seguridad cada cuanto se actualizará la historia, ya que ahora no estoy de vacaciones y la realidad llama... pero a los que sigan la historia, pueden contar con que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

\- Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me han incentivado a escribir.

\- Ya saben lo mucho que se aprecian los reviews, o follows así que, si te gusta, quieres comentar algo o lo que sea, puedes dejar un comentario, que serán muy bien recibidos.

\- **Disclaimer** : En todo el transcurso de la historia, los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, así como tampoco son de mi propiedad demás personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparezcan en el transcurso de la historia. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

\- Y bueno, creo que ahora puedo dejarlos leer el comienzo de esta historia en paz!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Miradas

El sonido de la alarma de mi teléfono sonó, indicando que comenzaba un nuevo día escolar. Como todas las mañanas, apagué el celular, sabiendo que sonaría dentro de tres minutos exactamente, pero claro, antes de que pudiera volver a cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar de esos dos minutos y medio que me quedaban en la calidez de mi cama, escuché un sonido sordo proveniente de la entrada de mi habitación. Mi gato, Jhon, había aprendido a abrir las puertas desde hacía unos meses, lo cual era fatídico, ya que en medio de la noche escuchar como la puerta se abre de un golpe sin que ningún humano de mi familia lo ocasionara, no era nada agradable. De hecho una vez salí de mi cama, prendí la luz y con lo más cercano, un plato de vidrio con migajas de tostadas que dejé el día anterior al comer mi merienda, amenacé al ladrón o delincuente invisible con mi corazón palpitante, todo para recibir a mi felino galán ingresar en la habitación para acurrucarse en mi cama y pedir caricias.

Con pereza, miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera que dejaba al costado de mi litera, faltaba menos de un minuto para que tuviera que levantarme definitivamente, por lo que decidí adelantarme al despertador, y encendí el velador. La luz inundó mis sentidos, dejándome casi ciega por unos segundos. Odiaba la luz al despertar, como cualquier persona.

Me paré y me dirigí al sanitario, para hacer mis necesidades y lavarme la cara, tenía el rostro completamente adormilado. Solté un bostezo. Con tranquilidad me sequé la cara. En ese instante escuché los ronquidos de mi perrito nuevo Sven, por lo que sonreí enormemente, el pequeñín estaba durmiendo con mi hermana mayor, Giselle.

Cuando volví a mi habitación, me quité la ropa de dormir y comencé a vestirme con el uniforme para ir al colegio. Éste constaba de una camisa blanca mangas largas, una pollera a cuadros verde, medias por debajo de la rodilla azules junto con zapatos negros, y para terminar, una corbata a juego con la falda. Me perfumé para luego ir a despertar a mi madre para que me acompañe a tomar el bus que me llevaría a la escuela.

\- Mamá, vamos ya es tarde – dije en un pequeño susurro para no levantarla de mal humor.

\- ¿A dónde es tarde? – respondió muy dormida, totalmente perdida en la situación. Esto ocurría seguido, por más de que todas las mañanas era la misma rutina, mi madre seguía perdida al despertar.

\- A la escuela mamá. – Le respondí riéndome.-Me lavo los dientes y salimos. – comenté muy dormida mientras me dirigía nuevamente al baño para peinarme y lavar mis dientes. Soltaba bostezos cada pocos minutos, y aunque había dormido bastante bien, seguía teniendo sueño.

Una vez ambas listas, salimos de casa hacia la parada. Apenas estaba saliendo el sol en el horizonte, eran las 6:15. Ingresaba al colegio a las 7. En el camino revisé mi teléfono al fin. Tenía mensajes de Mérida comentando que su madre la regañó nuevamente por levantarse tarde, y de Kristoff deseándome los buenos días, y rogándome que llegara temprano para copiarme la tarea de Literatura. Reí al ver lo desastrosos que eran ambos, pero sí, eran mis mejores amigos.

Hacía bastante frío el día de hoy, algo raro ya que no era invierno, por lo que al salir tuve que volverme a casa a buscar un abrigo. El camino a la parada fue ameno, mi madre somnolienta caminaba tomada a mi brazo, preguntándome a qué hora llegaría.

\- Salgo a las dos de la tarde hoy, quizás me quede en casa de la tía Gerda para luego ir a práctica. – le respondí mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra que había en el camino.

\- Entonces, ¿A qué hora llegas de la práctica? – volvió a interrogar. Desde hacía dos años ingresé al equipo de Handball de mi colegio, es lo que me descargaba completamente cuando estaba alterada de alguna forma, y me sacaba las cosas de la cabeza. Además de que mantenía mi cuerpo en forma.

\- A las seis y media de la tarde seguramente. – contesté mientras friccionaba mis manos una contra otra, para darme calor.

Ya casi llegábamos a la parada del bus, cuando éste se estacionó allí, por lo que me despedí rápido de mi madre y corrí haciéndole señas para que me esperara. El conductor me vio por suerte y se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de arrancar.

\- Adiós Anna, ¡cuídate! – escuché como mi madre me decía a lo lejos. Una vez dentro del transporte miré hacia su dirección, y la despedí con la mano.

Una vez arriba del autobús, saqué mi tarjeta de estudiante para pagar el pasaje y luego me dirigí hacia los asientos. Me senté en uno que se encontraba contra la ventanilla, para poder apoyar mi cabeza en ésta y mirar el exterior.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que el transporte se estaba por detener en la, ya tan conocida para mi cabeza, parada donde subía ella. Sin poder evitarlo, me comencé a inquietar en el asiento, esperando expectante a que se detuviera por completo. Era exagerado, yo era exagerada, pero esa chica era la causa de mi alteración, incluso de que mi ritmo cardíaco se acelerara imperceptiblemente. Junté mis manos entrelazándolas cuando las personas comenzaron a ingresar al autobús. Tres, cuatro, cinco personas, sin ella. Mis sentidos se entristecieron al no notar la presencia de aquella chica que me tenía obsesionada desde hacía más de un año. Esa desconocida total para mi, y a la vez tan conocida. El autobús rugió, para seguir con su camino, cuando de repente se detuvo abruptamente. Giré mi cabeza, aguzando la vista a través de la ventanilla para poder visualizar por qué no avanzaba, sin embargo no lo logré ya que el vidrio en ese lugar estaba algo empañado. Volví mi mirada hacia la puerta del bus, y mi corazón se detuvo al ver ingresar a la muchacha rubia platinada que tan loca me traía. Vestía unos jeans bastante ajustados, junto con una camiseta celeste con mangas hasta los codos, y tenía el pelo recogido en su usual trenza que caía por su hombro derecho. Lucía preciosa, como siempre. Un pequeño suspiro salió reprimido de mis labios cuando mis ojos escudriñaban toda su persona. Era increíble como aquella chica platinada captaba todos mis sentidos, la realidad era que no me había pasado aquello con nadie más, incluso con las personas que realmente conocía. Sólo ella era capaz de quitarme el aliento con sólo una mirada.

Ella pagó su boleto, y caminó lentamente mientras el bus retomaba su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad. En un instante, ella dirigió su mirada hacia la mía, y mis ojos quedaron colgados de aquellos orbes tan azules como el océano. Realmente se sentía sumergirse en las más profundas aguas, y a la vez llegar a lo más alto del cielo. Desviamos nuestras miradas, yo con mucho nerviosismo creciendo en mi interior. Noté cómo ella inspeccionaba los demás asientos, y luego de un algo prolongado escrutinio, decidió por fin sentarse a mi lado.

La había visto incontables veces en mi mismo autobús, incluso pude deducir a que Instituto asiste, pero nunca más allá de eso. Aunque mi más grande logro, fue poder descubrir que su nombre comienza con "E". Así que cada vez que hacía historias en mi cabeza, de inexistentes situaciones en donde ella chocaba contra mí, o en donde ocurría un accidente en el autobús y yo la salvaba heroicamente, llamaba a la protagonista de mis fantasías "E".

Mi mente estaba en un pequeño corto circuito, al sentir su presencia tan cerca de la mía. Nunca antes se había sentado conmigo. ¿Sería un progreso? ¿Progreso para qué? No es como si me fuera a hablar. Una pequeña batalla se libraba en mis pensamientos, tanto que por poco olvido de cómo inspirar y espirar aire. Al hacerlo, noté un suave aroma, e inconscientemente giré un poco mi cabeza para poder captar con mi nariz aquella deliciosa fragancia. ¿Sería un perfume el que usaba? ¿O sería simplemente su tersa piel?

Los minutos se hicieron eternos a su lado. Trataba de mantenerme serena e indiferente, pero muy de vez en cuando mis ojos me traicionaban y buscaban su mirar, lo más extraño e irreal es que más de una vez sí encontré su mirada, la cual era apartada casi bruscamente, como queriendo huirle a la mía. Eso me producía un éxtasis momentáneo, y mucha ansiedad. Ella también se percataba de mi presencia. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

En un momento, ella posó su mirada en mis manos, o eso creí yo. Apreté con más fuerza mis dedos entrelazados, para luego separarlos y dejar mis manos tranquilas sobre mi mochila. Ella al parecer se percató de su desliz, y giró su cabeza hacia el frente, notando que su parada de bajada ya se acercaba. Buscó su bolso que dejó sobre el suelo del bus, y se paró del asiento sin mirarme, lo cual me atormentaba. Se dirigió hacia adelante, ya que nos encontrábamos en uno de los asientos delanteros, y esperó allí a que el transporte se detuviera por completo. Mi corazón estaba comprimido, por extraño que parezca.

El autobús frenó y las puertas se abrieron, la platinada bajó un escalón, y antes de salir completamente, me dirigió una mirada indescifrable, pero preciosa, la cual me dejó con la respiración agitada, y los ojos fijos en ella, que al bajar se acomodó su bolso para caminar apenas unas cuadras hasta llegar a su Institución. Solté un suspiro tonto y con algo de desgano. ¿Alguna vez sería capaz de hablarle?

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta acá, sé que el capítulo fue corto, y quizás hasta algo ¿denso? o... ¿vacío? Pero entiendan que es sólo el comienzo de la historia, y quería saber que les parecía esta idea, aunque este capítulo sólo plasma una parte de ella.

Ya saben que cualquier duda, consulta, amenaza, tomatazo, o halago serán bien recibidos (salvo los tomatazos xD). Así que buen lector, tu review será el alimento de esta historia, así que porfis deja uno chiquito.


	2. Capítulo 2: Blogs

Buenas a todos! Acá está la pequeña continuación de la historia. Primero los dejaré leer y al final están algunos comentarios que espero lean jajaja.

*Aclaraciones para hacer:

\- Colectivo es lo mismo que autobús (busqué en Internet, y en algunos países no lo conocen así). Así se le dice comúnmente donde vivo (Argentina).

* * *

Capítulo 2: Blogs

\- ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy distraída todo el día de hoy, ya vas perdiendo la pelota como 5 veces - cuestiona mi pelirroja amiga saliendo de la cancha para tomar un descanso.

\- Sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría? - cuestioné bebiendo de mi agua tranquilamente.

\- No lo sé, pero no vas a negar que has estado muy torpe hoy, o sea más de lo normal, y yo que pensaba que era imposible - comentó ella riendo. La golpeé con la botella.

\- No es nada- volví a afirmar, con algo de inseguridad.

\- Tus mejillas me dicen lo contrario. Dime, ¿Qué chica pasó por tu radar esta mañana que te dejó así? ¿La misma de siempre? - Sí, le había comentado a Mérida mi flechazo con la rubia del bus, porque simplemente un día cuando ella volvía conmigo a casa para hacer un trabajo, fui demasiado evidente con mis miradas. Me sonrojé furiosamente. - Eso confirma mis sospechas. ¿Y? ¿Cuándo vas a hablarle? Me sorprende de ti Summers, siempre tan extrovertida. ¿Qué acaso la rubia es tan intimidante que te paraliza? - se burló mientras quitaba la bebida de mis manos para echar un chorro dentro de su boca, de forma nada femenina. Lo peor de todo, es que tenía razón. Esa chica tenía un poder sobrenatural, me paralizaba el simple hecho de verla subir los escalones del transporte.

\- Cállate, que una no va por la vida y saluda a desconocidos del bus y le invita a salir, eso se hace en las fiestas. - dije escudándome - Aunque a ti te conocí de esa forma, antes de saber que asistirías a mi misma escuela, ¡Pero es que vi en tus manos el DVD de Frozen y tenía que preguntar dónde lo habías conseguido! - me defendí nuevamente, para luego recomponerme. - Ella es diferente, es… desafiante, y… fría. No puedo simplemente hablarle, me rechazará y pensará que estoy loca. Ya te dije, le hablaré el día que suceda un accidente y salve su vida - aseguré.

\- Si esperas que pase eso, no llegarás a nada. Te lo digo por experiencia. - finalizó volviendo al interior de la cancha, ya que el profesor tocó el silbato.

Pasaron unos minutos en que practicamos tiros al arco, yo era bastante buena, más que nada como lateral o centro del equipo, sin embargo la mejor lanzadora era Mérida. Era extremo y tenía una puntería exacta, mas la fuerza, que hacían imposible parar la pelota además de siempre acertar en esos ángulos inatajables.

Luego del pequeño partido que hicimos con mis compañeras, salimos del colegio bastante cansadas.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? Traje la moto. - se ofreció Mérida mientras sacaba la llave de su vehículo de la mochila.

\- ¿No te es problema? De lo contrario me voy en colectivo. - afirmé caminando a su lado.

\- Claro que no es drama, de paso podemos pasar por esa chocolatería que tanto te gusta. - invitó ella.

\- Gracias, y con lo de los chocolates, no me tientes. Podríamos pasar a comprar algunos. Hablando de eso, cuando llegue a casa debo buscar una receta de bombones que me comentó Olaf. La encontró en un blog o algo así, me dijo que él los hizo y son de los más deliciosos que ha probado.

\- ¿Bombones? Pensé que a él le iban más las tartas de frutas y esas cosas veraniegas. - subimos a la motocicleta y ella arrancó sin más.

\- Le gusta cocinar todo tipo de cosas, ya sabes… él es el chef de la familia, aunque a mi me gusta cocinar bastante. - le respondí prendiéndome de los agarres del asiento. Me gustaba tanto sentir el viento chocando en mi cara, me relajaba mucho. El pelo descontrolado de mi acompañante por poco se metía en mis ojos y boca, por lo que le coloqué la capucha con cuidado. - Tu cabello me ahogará, te he dicho que deberías atarlo al andar en Angus - así se llamaba la motocicleta de Mérida. Nunca comprendí bien el por qué del nombre, según la pelirroja porque era negra y soltaba bufidos como una vaca.

\- No quiero parecer una niñita con dos trencitas como las tuyas - se burló ella.

\- ¡No son de niña! Son de una adolescente completamente madura. - afirmé con seguridad. Enseguida comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, tanto que casi nos pasamos de la chocolatería. Frenó con tanta fuerza, estuvimos a punto de salir volando, y luego estacionó contra el cordón. - ¡Estás loca DunBroch! - le exclamé bastante enojada. Tenía el corazón a punto de salírseme del susto. Ella sólo seguía riendo.

\- Tranquila Anna, no pasó nada. No es la primera vez que hago eso, ya sabes, mi bebé nunca me falla. - dijo mientras acariciaba su vehículo, para luego ponerle llave. - Vamos, que seguro ya cierran.

Entramos al local y sonó la campanilla, no había nadie en ese momento, por lo que la conocida mujer de cabello gris y mirada amable nos atendió con rapidez.

\- Hola señora Arendelle, ¿como se encuentra hoy? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien Anna, todo en orden. - puntualizó la mujer. - ¿Qué van a pedir hoy muchachas? ¿Lo de siempre?

\- Sip, lo de siempre por favor. - informó mi acompañante mientras se quedaba observando los pequeños estantes con gran variedad de dulces y bombones.

\- No termino de sorprenderme de lo mucho que te gustan los chocolates, hasta podrías competir con mi nieta. - comentó buscando una cajita para poner los chocolates de forma ordenada.

\- Sin ofender, pero nadie puede competir contra mi en gusto por el chocolate. No hay nadie que los ame más que yo.- afirmé con seguridad.

\- No lo dudo pequeña - dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa. Terminó con la envoltura y me lo entregó. - Estos van de parte de la casa, a nuestra cliente predilecta. - ofreció extendiendo la bolsa con el contenido delicioso dentro.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo… no podría aceptarlo. - respondí con algo de vergüenza, mirando de reojo a Mérida.

\- Claro que sí, lo mereces. Eres quien más mantiene este lugar. - rió con fuerza moviendo aún más su mano, en señal de que tomara el paquete.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias Señora Arendelle. - acepté el regalo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Que les vaya bien niñas, cuídense. - saludó ella una vez que nos dispusimos a salir de la tienda.

-¡Vaya! De algo sirve que seas una obsesiva con los chocolates. La cantidad que pediste de seguro no era nada barato. - comentó Mérida mientras volvíamos a su motocicleta.

\- Esa mujer es un encanto, creo que siempre me da algunos chocolates demás. Hoy seguro sólo estaba muy contenta por algo. - le respondí tomando asiento detrás de ella.

Arrancó y partimos hacia mi casa. El viaje fue ahora más tranquilo, comentando sobre chocolates y recuerdos del partido de hoy. Cuando llegamos, invité a Mérida a pasar un rato pero dijo que ya se le había hecho tarde, y que debía de cuidar a sus pequeños "demonios" como ella llamaba a sus tres hermanos menores.

Entré a casa tranquilamente y me recibió Sven, un pequeño Pumi de apenas unos meses. El perrito me lo había regalado Kristoff hace exactamente dos semanas. Él es un amante total de los perros, y todo el mundo lo sabe, pero en su casa ya no le permitían tener más ya que parecía más un criadero de perros que un hábitat humano. Había encontrado a Sven en la puerta de su casa cuando el cachorro era apenas un recién nacido, pensó que seguramente alguien que conocía de su adoración por los canes lo dejó allí por no poder hacerse cargo. Mi rubio amigo lo cuidó con mucho cariño hasta que creció lo suficiente como para que su madre dijera que no podían mantener a un perro más, por lo que él me rogó que cuidara del pequeño. En un principio me negué ya que no sabía como lo tomaría mi madre, además de que tenía un gato en la casa, pero finalmente me convenció y me lo quedé, en parte porque mi hermana mayor Giselle se enamoró perdidamente del cachorro y el cachorro de ella.

\- Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo estás? - dije mientras le acariciaba su cabecita con afecto, él respondió a mi saludo con un gran ladrido.

\- ¿Anna? - escuché un grito desde la habitación de mi madre.

\- Sí mamá, soy yo, ya llegué. - le informé dejando mi mochila en el sillón de la entrada, para dirigirme a su cuarto. Ingresé despacio, donde encontré a mi progenitora sentada en su cama haciendo Yoga. Hace mucho tiempo mi madre interiorizó esa forma de vida zen, realizando meditaciones diarias para calmar el estrés que su trabajo le causaba.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? - dijo dejando su posición anterior para centrar toda su atención en mi.

\- Muy bien mamá, aunque estoy algo cansada. Voy a bañarme y comenzaré a hacer la extensa tarea que tengo para el colegio. - le dije con algo de frustración. Ella sólo rió por mi exageración.

\- De acuerdo, si puedes mándale un mensaje a tu hermana preguntándole si vendrá a comer o se quedará en casa de Edward. - dijo mi madre para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos y centrarse en la música amena que salía de su pequeño equipo de audio.

Una vez fuera, me dirigí a la entrada a buscar mi teléfono para mandarle el mensaje a Giselle, y luego poner a cargar el móvil. Me desperecé y dirigí al sanitario a tomar mi merecida ducha.

Casi media hora después, salí corriendo hacia mi pieza envuelta en toallas, hacía mucho frío. Me senté en la cama y comencé a secarme el cuerpo, mientras notaba como mi gato se intentaba trepar y poder acurrucarse en el acolchado.

Ya seca y vestida, pensé en hacer algo de tareas escolares, pero decidí tomar la computadora portátil e instalarme en el sillón del living para poder distraerme un rato.

En eso, me llega un mensaje:

"Rapunzel pregunta si no dejó su kit de maquillaje en tu casa, está desesperada buscándolo y ya me desquicia. Por cierto, recuerda entrar al blog que te dije a ver esa receta riquísima de bombones. Te mandamos un beso."

Era mi primo Olaf, y decidí contestarle de inmediato.

"Sí, aquí está. Dile a tu hermana que se acostumbre a dejarlo, a Giselle le encantan sus colores. Ahora mismo estoy entrando al blog, gracias por recordármelo. Les mando un beso."

Envié para dedicarme a buscar la página de internet que tanto me recomendó Olaf. Ingresé y estaba lleno de fotos de delicias que se veían realmente apetitosas, había todo tipo de cosas, postres, bombones, tabletas, pudines, tortas, helados y hasta decoraciones, todo hecho de chocolate. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que adoraría ese lugar, se me hacía agua la boca de simplemente ver esas exquisiteces.

Busqué dentro, el tema que me sugirió Olaf de "Bombones caseros". Enseguida encontré la entrada que buscaba y comencé a leer la receta. Era impresionante lo detallista y perfeccionista que era, cada detalle explicado de forma metódica y meticulosa, sin duda no podría cometer ningún error al elaborar los bombones.

Guardé el documento en mi ordenador, y me puse releerlo mientras miraba las imágenes que retrataban la explicación. En éstas, no se podía apreciar a nadie realizando los pasos, sólo un par de manos tan blancas como la nieve utilizando utensilios, sosteniendo boles o un rallador. Lucían tan delicadas y suaves, impresionante como se veían con tal precisión al realizar aquellas exquisiteces. Me dio demasiada curiosidad por conocer el dueño, o la dueña de ellas. Subí hacia el sector donde decía el autor de aquel post, y quedé muy curiosa con aquel nombre, " **E-CopodeNieve-A** ".

* * *

Bien, NO ME ODIEN! Sé que es cortísimo. Muy corto u.u Hasta yo me lo reprocho. Pero es preferible esto antes que otras cosas (?) (Ni yo entendí que quiero decir).

Siento que el capítulo no quedó como me gustaría, o como debería o no sé (quizás es porque es corto). Pero espero que a ustedes les agrade, al menos un poquito.

Tengo algunas cosas que decir... Algo malo (?) Como me han dicho en algunos comentarios, es normal que todos tengamos ese amor platónico al que sabemos imposible o cosas así... y bueno, yo dije que me había inspirado en una experiencia personal, se irán imaginando... Dos días después de publicar el primer capítulo me entero que "esa persona" está en pareja xD Re triste y patético lo mío. Me pareció súper graciosa la situación, claro que no me pasaba nada importante con la chica, sólo me llamaba la atención y como es rubia de ojos azules y yo soy algo parecida a Anna según me han dicho (?) se me vino a la cabeza PUEDO HACER UNA HISTORIA CON ESTO. Inmediatamente tomé aquello como una señal de que no debía continuar con la historia, además del hecho de que mi computadora se rompió sin explicación alguna al día siguiente de publicar la historia. (Ya la arreglé). Me rehusé a continuarla por que dije ESTO SIGNIFICA ALGO. Peeeeero acá me encuentro, publicando un segundo capítulo de esta historia prohibida por mi destino xD

También quiero decirles que disculpen enormemente lo corto que es el capítulo, pero perdí mucho tiempo y esto es lo que pude hacer. No se imaginan todas las cosas que tengo que hacer (?) Saben que voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero honestamente no creo poder hacerlo hasta el próximo fin de semana.

Como me gusta que cuando comento, respondan mis reviews para tener más contacto con el-la escritor-a (en este caso lector-a) decidí hacerlo, por mas breve que sea la respuesta :3

Respuesta a Reviews:

 **AaronVS3** : Jajaja gracias por el apoyo! Espero que te vaya gustando la historia. Un placer tenerte como lector. Saludos!

 **A-little-death-for-you** : Como dije más arriba, me inspiré en algo que me ocurrió a mi misma, pero es normal que a todos nos pase alguna vez. Te pido especial perdón por que sea corto. Tengo excusas válidas (?) Pero sí, espero realmente poder hacer capítulos más largos para la próxima. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus exigencias jajaja. Espero que sigas con la historia. Saludos!

 **MathiasRc** : Hola interesado! Me alegra mucho que te "encante" jajajaja. Gracias por seguir la historia! Saludos.

 **SkySound** : Bueno, que suerte que te encontraste con la historia! Saber que una de mis autoras favoritas también disfruta de al menos un poquito de mi escritura me llena de orgullo. La historia recién comienza es cierto, y espero que pueda continuar jajaja. Por cierto, sí pensamos en la misma Giselle, no es fácil encontrarla por ahí, pero en tu historia me la recordaste y dije "es igual a Anna", y pensé que podrían quedar como hermanas (además del parecido físico). Espero que te vaya gustando el fic, aunque este capítulo no me gustó del todo. Gracias por tu apoyo. Y no estoy de vacaciones jajajajaja. Te mando saludos!

 **Romi** : Me alegro que te guste la historia! Sí, yo también considero que Anna es muy extrovertida, pero decidí darle ese aire de tímida porque Elsa es bastante imponente, y que la deje "congelada" es uno de los factores de la trama. Espero que continúes leyendo la historia! Saludos!

 **Flor** : Jajajajajajajaja a vos no te voy a responder nada, por mala. Ah xD Me alegra que te haya gustado, y te agradezco que leyeras el primer capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo. :)

Y bien, acá el final de todo (? Del capítulo xD Espero de verdad les haya gustado.. y que esperen con algo de ansia el próximo jajaja. Nos leemos bellezas!


	3. Capítulo 3: Desconocida

**Holaaaa a todos :) He regresado de la muerte (? Naah, ni que haya pasado tanto tiempo, verdad? Sólo una semanilla.**

 **Bien, este capítulo es pov ya sabrán de quién. Cada vez nos adentramos un poco más a la historia, deben saber que será algo "lenta" pero ojalá valga la pena la espera jajaja (eso espero).**

 **Esta vez les traje algo un poco más largo (aleluya), y sólo un poco para saciarlos y dejarlos con ganas de más :D**

 **Desde ya agradezco a quienes están leyendo la historia, a quienes comentan, a quienes agregan a favoritos, a quienes siguen la historia, y a quienes no hacen nada de lo anterior xD Gracias a todos.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les guste, y es algo distinto, ya sabrán por qué obvia razón.**

 **Bueno, los dejo leer y nos reencontramos al final!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Desconocida**

Ingresé con paso firme en aquel lugar totalmente nuevo para mis ojos. Era muy temprano, más de lo que acostumbraba a llegar, pero es que quería tener tiempo para conocer el lugar por mi misma y que nadie anduviera molestando con querer hacerme un recorrido. El lugar era grande, más grande que donde asistía antes. Aún no estaba del todo convencida de la decisión que tomé con mis padres de transferirme a este lugar, pero no dejaba nada atrás, por lo que no era un suplicio comenzar de nuevo, incluso aunque fuera mi último año.

Terminé de conocer la Institución y me pareció agradable, denotaba que era un espacio perfectamente hecho para el estudio, y eso me gustaba.

Otros chicos comenzaron a entrar, por lo que decidí ir a lo que sería mi salón de estudio. A medida que ingresaban más compañeros, todos me preguntaban de donde era, como me llamaba, y todas esas cosas que se le pregunta a alguien a quien acabas de conocer y te enteras que pasaras los próximos meses junto a ella. O eso se suponía, porque yo me enteré de algunos nombres porque ellos se propusieron a dármelos, en ningún momento se los pedí. A medida que tocó el timbre, casi todos los bancos estaban completos, menos el de mi izquierda que permanecía vacío, supongo que mi misión resultó y nadie quiso sentarse a mi lado, o puede que simplemente todos ya tengas sus parejas de amistades.

De pronto en medio de la clase, se sintió un toqueteo en la puerta, indicando que había alguien detrás. Cuando el profesor se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió, se dejó ver una muchacha rubia con el pelo increíblemente largo caer por detrás y tenía sus ojos de color verde.

-¿Qué horas son éstas para llegar señorita Corona? - regañó el profesor fulminando con la mirada a la pobre chica.

\- Le pido disculpas señor, pero tuve un gran inconveniente para llegar ya que el tráfico era muy intenso. - trato de excusarse la rubia.

\- Es la misma excusa de todos, si vuelve a llegar tarde se quedará fuera de mi clase ¿Entendido?

\- Si señor. - bajó un poco la mirada por la gran escena que estaba protagonizando.

\- Bien, ahora siéntese allí -señaló el banco de mi izquierda - es el único lugar disponible. - dijo y continuó anotando cosas en la pizarra.

La chica se acercó hasta el lugar, tomó asiento, e inmediatamente se dirigió a mí.

\- ¡Hola! Eres nueva ¿cierto? Déjame presentarme, soy Rapunzel Corona - extendió su mano hacia mí, y dude un tiempo en tomarla hasta que accedí con incertidumbre. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - cuestionó nuevamente.

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando el profesor comenzó a explicar su clase, miré a mi compañera dándole a entender que sería luego.

Cuando tocó el timbre que indicaba el primer descanso de la mañana, lo primero que hizo la chica a mi lado fue voltearse - Entonces... ¿Cómo te llamas? - cuestionó con más interés.

\- Elsa Arendelle. - respondí algo seca.

\- Oh bonito nombre. - acató la muchacha de ojos verdes. - ¿Te gusta la escuela? ¿Por qué te cambiaste a mitad de semestre? - la chica parecía ser muy curiosa con mi persona, lo cual me incomodaba.

\- Por motivos personales, decisión de mis padres. – le informé sin darle mucha importancia. La chica realmente no molestaba, y quizás podría hacer algún esfuerzo para no tratarla de forma tan seca, después de todo parece no tener malas intenciones. – Y sí, es bastante acogedor el espacio.

En ese momento se acercaron un grupo de chicos y chicas, quienes deduje eran sus amigos.

-Hey Zel, iremos afuera. ¿Vienes? - preguntó un pelirrojo sin quitar la vista de mí.

-¡Claro! Ella es Elsa chicos, seguro ya la notaron - rió la ojiverde. - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Podría mostrarte un lugar espectacular al que vamos a pasar el rato.

Dudé en principio, honestamente no estaba en mis planes hacer nuevos amigos, ya que con mis únicos mejores amigos Eugene y Mulán me eran suficiente, pero estos chicos parecían agradables, por lo que respondí - De acuerdo, solo dejen que guarde mis cosas en la mochila.

Caminamos por el enorme jardín que tenía el colegio.

\- Bien, aquí es el lugar - comentó Rapunzel para tomar asiento debajo de un enorme roble que parecía tener varias décadas de edad. - Te los presento Elsa, él es Hans - dijo señalando al pelirrojo mientras este tomaba asiento frente a mí - ella es Bella - ahora presentó a una joven castaña quien se sentó tomando la mano de otro muchacho - y él es Adam. -concretó con una sonrisa. Todos me sonreían abiertamente, por un momento pensé no encajar en ese lugar.

Pasó el rato mientras ellos se hacían bromas y hablaban de lo bien que la pasaron el fin de semana pasado en la casa de Adam.

\- Elsa, ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta que haré en casa el próximo viernes? - me invitó la rubia.

\- No lo sé, dudo que mis padres me dejen, y además no soy de salir mucho... prefiero quedarme en casa.

\- ¡Vamos! Será divertido lo prometo. - insistió Rapunzel

\- Lo pensaré y luego te aviso. - le respondí para que dejara de preguntar.

\- De acuerdo, mañana te insistiré de nuevo. - comentó con una sonrisa.

El día transcurrió realmente rápido, apenas me di cuenta y ya era hora de volver a casa. Sonó el timbre que indicaba la finalización del horario escolar, salí al exterior y allí se encontraba un auto negro esperándome. Suspiré, era hora de volver a ese lugar de perfección en el que debía vivir.

Cuando estaba a punto de ingresar al carro, se acercó corriendo el pelirrojo amigo de Rapunzel. -¡Elsa! Espera... - dijo tomando aire - ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Si estas libre podríamos ir a algún lado... - comentó el muchacho con una sonrisa perfecta.

\- No, no estoy libre - le afirmé inmediatamente. Estaba al tanto de lo que el chico podría estar intentando, pero no estaba interesada en él, o en algún muchacho. -Lo siento, pero me reúno con mi abuela esta tarde. - traté de ablandar la situación, ya que parecía buen chico.

-Oh... um, de acuerdo. Luego hablamos - noté su voz algo fastidiada.

Abrí la puerta del móvil e ingresé, salude a Kai, mi chofer.

\- Pasa por la chocolatería de mi abuela - le avisé tomando mi teléfono en manos. Todavía no entendía bien por qué me cree un usuario en una red social, ya que nunca la usaba y tampoco tenía 'amigos'. Además del hecho de que sólo utilizaba el celular para leer, escuchar música y mirar algunas películas cuando no quería usar la laptop.

El auto se detuvo y me percaté de que llegamos a la tienda de mi familia paterna. Era un local que producía chocolates artesanales, lo cual fue desde hace mucho tiempo el negocio de la familia de mi padre, sólo que él se dedicó a la empresa de los padres de mi madre, dejando completamente de lado el hermoso negocio de chocolates, el cual era manejado por mi tío y abuela. Ingresé a la Chocolatería Arendelle, y sonó la tan conocida campanilla. De inmediato apareció mi Nana por la puerta.

\- ¡Mi niña! ¡Oh que crecida estás, no te veía desde hace mucho! - exclamó apretando mi cuerpo en sus brazos.

\- Me has visto la semana pasada abuela – le dije riendo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Ella era de las únicas personas a las que le permitía abrazarme. No sé por qué, seguramente por la forma tan tosca de crianza de mis padres, pero realmente me molestaba que la gente me tocara sin mi expreso permiso. Sonaba solitario, y así era.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo anda mi hijo y su mujer? - atinó a esto último flaqueando su sonrisa. Sé que se le hacía muy difícil hablar de mi padre.

\- Estoy muy bien abuela, y ellos también. Me he cambiado de escuela. - le informé ingresando al área de "solo personal autorizado" donde estaba la pequeña fábrica de chocolates. Tomé asiento en una de las sillas que había frente a la mesa, y ella se sentó a mi lado.

\- Sí, algo me comentó Tink hace unos días cuando pasó por aquí con sus amigas. Voy a tener que dejar de regalarle tantos chocolates ahora que está entrando en la pubertad, de lo contrario se le llenará la cara de acné - comentó bastante preocupada por el cutis de mi hermana menor. - Pero en fin, no me comentó el por qué de la repentina decisión. -terminó por cuestionar

\- Decisiones de mis padres, hubo supuestos problemas con el director del anterior Instituto. Debió ser algo extremo para que mi padre decidiera sacarme de ese lugar tan importante. Ahora asisto a una escuela que aunque es privada, no tiene tantas exigencias como la anterior.

\- Es una pena, aún más porque te habías hecho buena amiga de esa chica asiática ¿cómo era su nombre? - dudó un momento.

\- Mulán. Igualmente, tampoco es que no la veré nunca más, ella hasta pensó en cambiarse de escuela también. - le respondí.

\- Me alegro por eso. Espero que te guste el nuevo lugar, ¿ya has conocido a alguien? - volvió a cuestionar, levantándose para sacar mis chocolates favoritos de una gran vitrina donde guardaba algunas de sus producciones más deliciosas.

\- Sí, podría decirse que he hecho algunas compañías - le comenté pensando en el grupo de chicos de los que me despedí hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Alguien interesante? - me sonrió de forma pícara mientras me entregaba el chocolate en mis manos. Desde hacía años que ella insistía en conocer a algún muchacho para el puesto de nieto político, puesto que aún no había encontrado la valentía para decirle que probablemente ese momento nunca llegaría.

-La verdad es que… - le estaba por comentar que no, pero justo se oyó la campanilla de la tienda.

\- Ya vengo, voy a atender. - informó mi Nana antes de atravesar la puerta que nos separaba del local.

Pude escuchar una voz muy dulce saludando cordialmente a mi abuela, en un momento me pareció escuchar a mi segunda madre alardear de mi gusto por el chocolate y el replicar de aquella muchacha dueña de una melodiosa voz que retumbaba en mis oídos sin explicación aparente. Estaba segura de haberla escuchado con anterioridad, pero mi mente no podía encontrar el rostro de aquel tierno sonido que escapaba de su boca.

Luego de unos momentos en los que decidí dejar de lado la situación que ocurría detrás de la puerta, noté a mi abuela ingresando en la habitación con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

\- Esa pequeña es muy adorable - tomó asiento nuevamente en la silla. - Creo que de verdad podría ganarte en tus gustos por los chocolates.

\- ¿Quién era? - le cuestioné tratando de ocultar la gran intriga que me habían dado esos segundos de escuchar su voz.

\- Una muchacha que viene muy seguido a comprarme chocolates, los adora. Me pareció correcto regalarle algunos el día de hoy. - me informó con una sonrisa. No me había dado la información que en mi interior tanto quería, que era ponerle algún nombre a aquella voz, aunque seguramente mi abuela la habría nombrado y no lo escuché con atención. Decidí no presionarla más sobre información de la desconocida, porque ya sería extraño en mí.

\- Me parece bien abuela. - le comenté con una pequeña sonrisa. - No quiero quedar mal, pero ya debo irme. Mis padres seguramente desean que vuelva a casa.

\- Está bien mi niña, sólo recuerda volver a visitarme pronto. - respondió ella un poco triste por mi partida. Realmente quería quedarme, pero miré la hora y decidí que para satisfacción de mis padres debería volver a mi casa.

\- Lo prometo abuela, volveré muy pronto. - le dije mientras la estrechaba en un cálido abrazo.

\- Y abrígate, no entiendo como siempre andas de manga corta aunque haga un frío impresionante. Cuídate, y mándales mis saludos a George y Claire, oh y claro, a la pequeña Tink - me despidió de la tienda saludándome con una mano.

Con tranquilidad, ingresé nuevamente al coche que me esperaba en la puerta. Pensé en lo aburrido que debe ser tener el trabajo de chofer.

\- Hola Kai, ahora sí, podemos ir a casa. – le comuniqué al hombre robusto sentado frente al volante.

\- A sus órdenes señorita Arendelle – respondió él mientras comandaba el automóvil hacia nuestro nuevo destino.

El viaje fue rápido y tranquilo. En mi cabeza rondaban muchas cosas, como las nuevas personas que conocí hoy, su invitación para este fin de semana, y extrañamente, esa voz que me dejó perpleja en la chocolatería.

Llegamos a mi hogar y descendí del coche, dirigiéndome hacia el interior de la enorme construcción. En el interior me saludó amablemente el ama de llaves, quien me informó que mi padre se encontraba en su oficina. Decidí ir hacia allí para darle mi presente en la casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su despacho, escuché como abrían la puerta.

\- Elsa – dijo mi madre algo sorprendida por mi presencia. – Al fin llegas, tu padre desea hablar contigo – informó retirándose de la habitación.

Entré a la habitación y me encontré con la severa mirada del hombre que me dio la vida.

\- Hija, ven, siéntate – invitó el señalando una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Tomé asiento con tranquilidad. – Has llegado tarde, ¿a dónde has ido?

\- Fui a la chocolatería, quería pasar a saludar a mi abuela. – le dije con seguridad sosteniendo su mirada.

\- Um, sabes que no me gusta que llegues tarde sin avisar, pudiste mandarnos un mensaje. – comentó el dejando ver un poco su semblante preocupado. La verdad era que, a pesar de ser un hombre sumamente frío, ocupado y poco alegre, no era el peor padre del mundo. Siempre nos dio todo a mi hermana y a mí, sólo quería que se lo retribuyéramos de la mejor forma, que era siendo perfectas en cada cosa que hagamos.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, es que se me pasó volando el tiempo.

\- ¿Te gusta la nueva escuela?- preguntó él, esperando que le dijera la respuesta que deseaba oír.

\- Sí, es muy interesante, me agrada. – le respondí con honestidad.

\- Me alegro que así sea, bueno, no tengo nada más que decirte por ahora, sólo que no vuelvas a preocuparme así. Cada cosa que hagas me avisas, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mi padre con firmeza.

\- Así será. – le afirmé retirándome de la habitación para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente. Pasé por fuera de la alcoba de mi hermana menor, y escuché música bastante fuerte, mientras también se oían cuchicheos de las amigas de Tink junto a ésta. Ella siempre fue la sociable de la familia, la que tenía centenares de amigas y amigos, la artista. Yo en cambio era casi todo lo contrario, la solitaria, la que nunca salía, entre otras cosas. Suspiré. Odiaba pensar así de mí, pero era la verdad. Nunca supe por qué era así, por qué me costaba tanto conversar con los demás. Sinceramente la mayoría de las personas no valían la pena para mí, o no tenían un coeficiente intelectual tan alto como para ser considerados interesantes para mi persona. Quizás tenía un juicio demasiado extremo para con los demás, pero simplemente la mayoría de la gente que conocía no me caía bien. También el hecho de pertenecer a una familia tan importante, de conocer tanta gente de mi "clase" a la que debía caerle bien y gente que intentaba caerme bien, pero se podía notar su falsedad a kilómetros de distancia. De eso estaba segura, la desconfianza en la gente se basaba en que todos parecían ser falsos en muchos aspectos de sus vidas, quizás sólo los que yo conocía. Suspiré nuevamente para alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ingresé a mi habitación y encendí la computadora de escritorio. Tenía una notebook también, además de una tablet, pero sin saber por qué siempre terminaba usando aquella computadora grande, era la más cómoda.

Me cambié y me puse la delicada ropa que utilizaba para estar en la casa, era casi un pijama, pero más elegante.

Una vez la computadora estaba ya lista para usarse, me senté en la silla de escritorio e ingresé al único lugar que me gustaba navegar con libertad, donde siempre encontraba cosas interesantes que ver, y deliciosas.

Era muy fanática de un blog de chocolates. La verdad es que no era una cocinera experta, de hecho apenas me gustaba cocinar, pero mi abuela desde pequeña me enseñó a crear chocolate, desde el primer paso hasta el último. Por lo que una vez que encontré este sitio web, podía hacer conocer cada una de mis creaciones, sin dar a conocer mi verdadera identidad y donde nadie podría juzgarme.

Entré a mi perfil, donde vi que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Cliqueé sobre el mensaje resaltado, de un usuario llamado "Corazón de Chocolate".

 _¡Hola Copo de Nieve! No sé si será desubicado o no el que te mande un mensaje. Pero me encantó tu receta, además de la gran curiosidad que me diste, tu nombre y tus manos. No es que me haya detenido expresamente a verte las manos, claro que no, ¿por qué haría eso? Si eres una desconocida para mí. Sé que eres mujer porque en tu perfil lo dice. ¡Tampoco es que haya estado chusmeando tu perfil! Aunque debí entrar allí para mandarte un mensaje… Como sea, quería decirte que estoy entusiasmada por hacer realidad los bombones que muestras en tu receta. Y creo que sólo eso, si sigues posteando más exquisiteces las leeré y seguiré tus pasos a toda costa, ya que parecen realmente deliciosas tus creaciones. Espero no haberte molestado con mi comentario, ni incomodado, es sólo que… no lo sé, sentí mucha curiosidad por ti. Me encantaría alguna respuesta tuya, sin presiones. Aunque no sé respuesta de qué, sólo me gustaría leerte un poco más. Sólo si tú quieres, no te presiono. Creo que con decirte que no te presiono te estoy presionando. Discúlpame, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy escribiendo este mensaje privado pudiendo comentar el post… es sólo que… YA, LO ENVIARÉ ANTES DE ARREPENTIRME. Saludos! Un beso, o no. Bueno, puedes aceptar el beso si lo deseas._

Sin saber por qué, los colores subieron a mi rostro quemando mis mejillas como nunca antes me había pasado. ¿Quién era esa muchacha tan expresiva y halagadora que envió aquella nota? Una creciente emoción hizo aparición en mi interior, y una curiosidad incalculable. Quería saber más de la extraña chica amante de los chocolates y de escritura acelerada. Prácticamente podía imaginarme una voz bastante melodiosa diciendo aquellas palabras apresuradamente, con un deje de temor a equivocarse, pero siempre diciendo las cosas justas. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Me estaba imaginando la voz de una completa desconocida? Como un rayo atravesándome, se me vino a la mente el recuerdo de esta tarde en la chocolatería de mi abuela, y de aquella voz tan dulce como el mismísimo chocolate que me rodeaba en ese momento. ¿Sería esa muchacha? No, claro que no, no cabía posibilidad; sin embargo una parte de mí quería creerlo. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo todo estos problemas en mi mente por una simple voz y una pequeña nota de agradecimiento? Estaba volviéndome loca por semejante tontería, nada típico en mí.

Luego de unos momentos pensando en cosas nada conexas, decidí responder el mensaje de mi admiradora.

 _Hola Corazón de Chocolate, bonito nombre. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi receta, seguro subiré otras pronto. Me alegró tu comentario, pareces ser una chica muy divertida. Tampoco sé bien qué responderte, pero sí lo quería hacer._

 _¿Tú sabes cocinar chocolate? Quizás podríamos intercambiar recetas, o algo._

 _Espero podamos seguir conversando por aquí, un gusto saber que alguien disfruta de lo que publico._

 _Gracias por tu mensaje._

 _Y sí, decido aceptar ese beso._

No sabía con qué cara escribí eso último. Sonaba prácticamente un coqueteo hacia la desconocida. Simplemente me salió así, debo suponer que el que no me conozca, ni tampoco sepa quién soy me daba una gran libertad de expresión.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos, y recibí una respuesta de la chica.

 _¡No te imaginas lo emocionada que estoy de que hayas respondido mi mensaje! Realmente soy una amante del chocolate, es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Pero no, no soy cocinera ni mucho menos, sólo algunos platillos y más que nada postres, pero nada excepcional. Es una pena porque me encantaría intercambiar cosas contigo. Es decir, intercambiar recetas, no otra cosa como datos personales para conocernos mejor o algo así. Aunque me encantaría saber tu nombre. ¡No es que te esté acosando! Okey, creo que no recibiré una respuesta esta vez. Sin embargo, la estaré esperando. Gracias por aceptar mi beso, te envío otro._

Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos y sin saber por qué, una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en mi rostro. Al parecer mi día no fue para nada normal. Aquella mujer parecía muy agradable y divertida, el simple hecho de leerla me hacía sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Decidí responderle de inmediato.

 _Dudo que puedas competir conmigo, porque no hay nadie que ame más el chocolate que yo. ¡Apuesto a que eres muy buena cocinera! Yo siendo honesta, soy muy buena haciendo chocolate, ya que mi abuela desde pequeña me ha enseñado._

 _Y con respecto a lo otro… cuando te conozca mejor quizás, pero por ahora… puedes llamarme **E**. _

Le mandé, sin conocer en lo absoluto, el efecto que causaría en aquella desconocida el simple nombramiento de aquella vocal.

* * *

 **Bien, interesante capítulo verdad? Digan que sí u.u hasta ahora fue el más difícil de hacer (sí, por su largo también, y eso que no es tan largo jajaja), también tiene que ver porque me cuesta realizar povs Elsa, me cuesta meterme en su personaje :/ Sin embargo espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que les haya gustado.**

 **Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero entre semana realmente no puedo dedicarme tanto tiempo como me gustaría... Además que el tiempo libre que tengo en la semana lo dedico a leer historias de muchos de los que me leen a mí y más jajajaja. Sepan entender u.u Como dije anteriormente, lo más probable es que actualice los fines de semana.**

 **Espero no haber olvidado de decir algo, soy bastante olvidadiza. En serio tengo mala memoria, tanto que tengo que releer los capítulos anteriores para recordar si puse ciertas cosas o no. Incluso tuve que borrar una parte de la historia porque se contradecía con un capítulo anterior, lo sé, muy mala memoria xD. Ya saben que cualquier duda, consulta o lo que sea me mandan un mensaje privado, sí así como Anna y Elsa ;D ah jajajaja.**

 **Vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y la comentan. Saben que adoro los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Así que si quieren, pueden dejar todos los que quieran :3 y yo los responderé gustosa, como ahora.**

 **Respuesta a Reviews : **

**Flor : Dejá de hablar mal de mí xD Beso.**

 **SkySound : Noooo por favor no dejes de leerlo! Me encantan tus comentarios, entre otras cosas. Y coincido con vos, yo también detesto a veces leer historias que son actualizadas cada mucho tiempo u.u Por eso algunas historias que notaba actualizaban cada tanto, traté de posponerlas lo máximo posible, hasta que me quedé sin leer jajaja igualmente me quedan algunas por leer. **

**Si, trato de dar una idea de quien es quien y esas cosas, por ahora esto es lo que va saliendo. Me alegra que te guste como pensé la relación entre Anna y Mérida, realmente traté de que encajaran lo mejor posible. Con respecto a Giselle, no tengo pensado que sea un personaje principal, o algo así, pero quién sabe! Igualmente, yo prefiero a Giselle con Edward antes que con Robert... no sé, me gusta más él, aunque claro está tampoco voy para ese lado jajaja.**

 **Yo creo que Anna es alguien extrovertida, pero a la vez tiene ese aire de timidez que le hace tropezarse con las palabras, lo cual la hace realmente tierna. Y eso me encanta de ella.**

 **Si si sí! Sé que son cortos, este salió un poco más largo, espero haber saciado tus deseos. Jajajaja. Es un secreto pero, el que quieras saber más de Elsa me hizo escribir este capítulo así... También era necesario para pintar la historia de otra forma.**

 **Espero realmente que te haya gustado el capítulo, porque espero tu comentario con ansias. Y no, no se me hizo largo el review, de hecho me quedé con muchas ganas de seguir leyéndote.**

 **Nos leemos! Un beso.**

 **A-little-death-for-you : Jajajajajajajajaja realmente leí el principio del comentario con voz de una niñita moviendo su cabeza al son del tarareo. **

**A mi realmente me gusta mucho la relación que tengo en mente de Anna y Mérida, claro que son dos pelirrojas sensuales. Me encantan, y las veo como grandes mejores amigas que destruirían el mundo a su paso.**

 **Me alegra mucho que la historia te esté gustando, y sí, va muy lenta creo yo, pero así es la idea (?). Ahora me pareció correcto hacer un salto, para conocer la historia del otro lado. Honestamente en un principio pensé en hacerla sólo pov Anna, pero llegó el capítulo 2, y no supe como afrontar correctamente el guión de la historia desde su perspectiva.**

 **LO SÉ, ES CORTO LO SÉ. YO TAMBIÉN ME DETESTO. MATENME. Ah xD. Verás... si sé que es corto, pero hay veces que tengo falta de inspiración, y más aún falta de tiempo :/ Y tampoco quiero estar semanas sin actualizar... por lo que es lo que hay jajaja.**

 **Y sí, pensé que era una mala señal jajajaja. Pero bueno, quizás no lo sea del todo. Y no... lamento darte spoiler xD Pero no tendrá un final triste. Odio con toda mi alma los finales tristes... para eso está la vida real. Tengo en mi pensamiento que las historias deben ser algo que te desligue de la realidad, obvio con sus dramas y todo, pero con el sueño de cada persona dentro, que es un final feliz. Ya el mundo tiene sus finales tristes.**

 **No dejaré la historia a medias, al menos no está en mis planes jajaja. Así que por ahora no te preocupes.**

 **Gracias por comentar! Saludos!**

 **AaronVS3 : Jajajajaja es que SkySound me recordó que Giselle existía (realmente la tenía borrada de mi memoria de Disney) y me gustó mucho y quise ponerla como hermana de Anna. Podría decir que en esta historia te agradará :D **

**Me gusta mucho que haya una conexión entre el escritor y el lector, me parece muy importante.**

 **Gracias por tu review! Nos leemos ;)**

 **Danae Endemyon : Jajajaja estoy segura que algún día se dará y encontraré a mi princesa especial (? Gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste la historia.**

 **Caeli18 : Cuando comencé a leer tu comentario me asusté, pensé "QUE LE PASÓ A ESTA CHICA, NI QUE HAYA ECHO ALGO TAN GRAVE EN LA HISTORIA XD" **

**Así es, te estoy vigilando las 25 horas del día, sí, 25 horas. Tengo cámaras en tu habitación y en tu ropa. SE TODO DE TI. Ah xD. No puedo creer que te haya hecho llorar, espero que no sea para mal. Igualmente, lo que me sucedió a mi no fue exacto como lo planteé en el primer capítulo, sólo algunas cosas. El capítulo 1 es el que más se parece a mi vida personal. Claro y mi amor eterno hacia el chocolate jajaja.**

 **Me sentí mala cuando dijiste lo de "punto de vista de un personaje" Ya que aquí incluyo el punto de vista de otro personaje, pero bueno, espero que igualmente te guste.**

 **Gracias por tu review! Saludos!**

 **M : Me encanta que te encanten. Más que te encante en serio el anterior porque está completo, y este espero que te siga encantando xD.**

 **Me llena de cositas lindas que pueda causar ese efecto en quien me lee, gracias por decírmelo.**

 **Sí, es algo que no he leído, aunque claro, hay ciertos patrones que normalmente seguimos todas las personas que escribimos para darle más realismo a la personalidad de los personajes. Por ejemplo el hecho de que Elsa tenga mucho dinero, ocurre muy seguido y no es tan original, pero es algo que considero es parte de su personaje tan lujoso, recto y fino.**

 **Mucha gente sí considera que soy parecida a Anna, y cada vez encuentro bastantes similitudes, pero no quiero decir que soy igual a ella, hay algunos pequeños cambios en la personalidad, y otros muy pequeños en el físico. Pero si queres declararme tu amor, bienvenido sea! Jajajaja Al menos podes declarárselo a Anna. Mmm no, ella es de Elsa -.-**

 **Me subiste mucho el autoestima con lo de "vos sos única" Jajaja que dulce y gracias. Y me alegro que esperes el capítulo ansiosamente.**

 **Gracias por leer! Saludos.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo 3 de esta historia, nos vemos en unos días!**

 **Saludos a todos los hermosos lectores y hermosas lectoras que bueno.. leen xD mi historia. Gracias!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Conociéndote

Hola gente hermosa!

Bien, esta vez sí que he regresado de la muerte.

Bueno, aquí mis justificaciones...

En primer lugar, me paré completamente con la inspiración, es así, no se que me ocurrió pero pasó.

En segundo lugar, estuve realmente con la mente en otros lugares, muy distraída (más de lo normal) , y eso fue causa para no poder escribir.

En tercer lugar, tuve días agitados en algunos aspectos.

En fin, sólo diré miles de disculpas, y que ojalá no suceda de nuevo :) Espero sepan comprender u.u

Quiero agradecerles a dos personitas que leen el fic, que me ayudaron mucho con este capítulo. Gracias de corazón, y espero que les guste como quedó todo al final. Una de ellas es una queridísima amiga mía que siempre me da algunas ideas importantes para este fic, y otra es nuestra queridísima escritora SkySound. Gracias.

No los molesto más, y los dejo con el capítulo. Ya no diré nada de su longitud, por que es lo que se dio. xD

* * *

Capítulo 4: Conociéndote

Apenas pude dormir, faltaban unos minutos para que sonara el despertador y yo ya estaba vestida, bañada y peinada con mi trenza francesa ya hecha sobre mi hombro. Pasé horas esperando su respuesta antes de finalmente dormirme, pero aquella chica no volvió a responder mis mensajes, y no entendía por qué eso me frustraba tanto, ya había suspirado pesadamente más de diez veces.

Era hora de desayunar, por lo que decidí salir de mi alcoba para dirigirme a la inmensa cocina que teníamos. Allí ya estaba Alice, nuestra cocinera, preparándome el desayuno.

\- Espero que haya despertado con hambre Señorita Elsa, porque preparé unos ricos panqueques con dulce de leche, además de su típico submarino bien caliente. – informó ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias Alice. ¿Sabes si mis padres han despertado ya? – le pregunté tomando asiento en la mesa.

\- El Señor George se despertó hace media hora, y fue hacia su despacho. Comentó que tenía asuntos sumamente importantes a los que prestar su atención, por lo que decidió desayunar en su oficina. – respondió la amable mujer dejando todo mi desayuno sobre la mesa, listo para ser ingerido.

\- Oh, de acuerdo, gracias Alice. – dije para comenzar a alimentarme rápidamente. Terminé de comer en apenas unos minutos, me limpié y dirigí hacia el despacho de mi padre para la tradicional charla antes de dirigirme al colegio.

\- Buenos días Elsa, ¿Cómo has amanecido? – preguntó él cuando ingresé a su hábitat de trabajo, sin prestarme real atención.

\- Bien padre, vine para informarte que ya me voy. – le dije sabiendo lo que vendría ahora.

\- Kai te espera afuera, ya lo sabes. – informó mi progenitor con un tono bastante cansado y frío.

\- Sabes que desde hace más de un año me voy en el bus, quiero ser una persona normal al menos por media hora al día. Por favor padre, es el único momento en que no me siento a la vista de nadie. – estaba acostumbrada a esas pequeñas discusiones matutinas. Mi padre seguía insistiendo en que Kai me llevara al colegio, más ahora que según él, el colegio quedaba "más lejos", cuando en realidad sólo quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de mi anterior Institución ya que ambos se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad.

Suspiró sonoramente – Está bien hija, ve. Me avisas cualquier imprevisto. Buena suerte hoy. – me dirigió su oscura mirada azul, para luego seguir en sus papeleos.

Me encantaba viajar en bus, por más insignificante que parezca. Me hacía sentir que no todas las miradas estaban sobre mí a cada paso que daba, como sucedía cuando estaba en presencia de mi familia, o cuando bajaba y subía del gigantesco automóvil negro que me pertenecía.

Además me hacía contemplar el mundo desde mi silenciosa mirada y ver la gente que usualmente iba en el colectivo conmigo, como aquella señora que siempre se quejaba del atraso que llevaba el transporte, una niña mañosa que siempre pedía dulces a su madre, o aquella peculiar pelirroja que siempre parecía atravesarme con sus miradas tímidas y bastante mal disimuladas. Esa chica me llenaba de curiosidad, y de interés. No sabía si eran sus trenzas tan pacientemente hechas, o sus ojos de color indefinido entre turquesa y verde agua, o hasta sus lindas pecas que le daban aquel toque tan infantil a su rostro; quizás eran sus manos tan pequeñas y delicadas pero a la vez se sentían fuertes y cálidas. Algo muy dentro de mí, sabía que aquella muchacha tenía que ver con mi determinación a seguir viajando en bus hasta mi colegio, en cierta forma me alegraba el día su mirada.

La vi allí sentada y recordé cómo el día anterior me había animado a sentarme a su lado. Esta vez podría hacer lo mismo, ya que no había nadie junto a ella. Reuní valor e inspiré fuertemente aire, me dirigí con lentitud hacia ella y podía sentir su mirada tratando de evitar la mía. Estaba a punto de tomar asiento, cuando el autobús frenó con mucha fuerza y sentí como mi carpeta con mis cosas volaban de mis manos y yo me tambaleé hacia atrás, hasta que con un mal movimiento de pies, caí de rodillas sobre el suelo. En menos de un instante sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado, era la muchacha pelirroja.

\- ¿E-Estás bien?- cuestionó ella con una voz preocupada y nerviosa. – Ven, toma asiento. Yo me encargo de tus cosas. – se ofreció ella recogiendo del suelo mi carpeta con algunas hojas desparramadas. Mi mente estaba con un gran interrogante ¿Acaso esa voz era…?

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – le dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

\- Ten, agárralas bien. – me entregó mis útiles dejándolos en mis manos, y pude notar su roce con mi piel, lo cual me causó un repentino escalofrío. Parecía tan cálida, en contraposición con mis manos heladas. Quedé estupefacta por un momento y pude notar que a ella quizás le ocurrió lo mismo.

\- Gr-Gracias – le respondí evitando su mirar y tomando asiento a su lado. El transcurso del viaje se hizo tortuosamente lento, no podía evitar recordar la sensación que me produjo el tocar sus manos y mucho peor el hecho de que tenga una voz tan similar a la que tenía aquella muchacha desconocida que adora los chocolates. ¿Acaso podrían existir tantas coincidencias en el mundo? Claro que no, era sólo mi mente jugándome una mala pasada.

Podía notar la tensión que ella tenía a mi lado, y como cada cierto tiempo la veía mover sus labios, como queriendo decir algo, pero al final ninguna palabra salía de ellos, solo suspiros algo frustrados. ¿Será que querría hablar conmigo? Seguramente decirme lo torpe que fui al haber caído, pudiéndome prenderme del asiento que estaba a centímetros a mi izquierda en ese entonces. Traté de tranquilizar mi mente pensando en otras cosas, como el clima. Hacía bastante frío del día de hoy. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el exterior de la ventanilla, y noté como había una pequeña capa de niebla en el aire. Sin embargo no tenía frío, por lo contrario yo amaba el frío y lo podía soportar realmente bien a comparación de la ojiceleste a mi lado que no paraba de juntar sus manos y tratar de darles calor a través de su aliento. Y sin embargo, sus manos se notaban cálidas. Eran cálidas, las había tocado. ¿Acaso será que toda ella será tan cálida? Podía casi asegurarlo, pues tenía algo en su mirar, que sólo irradiaba calidez y amabilidad. ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? Desvié mi mirada de la ventanilla para centrarla en mi carpeta. En ese instante sentí nuevamente su mirada den mí. Jamás lo admitiría, pero su mirada me inquietaba y no necesariamente de una mala manera, no. Porque no deseaba que dejara de mirarme, a comparación de lo que buscaba en las demás personas.

Mi parada estaba a sólo una cuadra, por lo que tomé mis cosas y me levanté del asiento. Allí pude ver hacia su rostro sin ser tan evidente, y cuando la divisé ella tenía sus ojos puestos en mí. Pude notar un sutil color rosado en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Adiós – me dijo en voz muy baja, que la hubiera imaginado si no fuera porque mi mirada no podía apartarse de sus labios que se movieron al dejar escapar el saludo.

Desvié rápidamente mi mirada a sus celestes ojos – Adiós – le respondí casi por inercia, para luego dirigirme hacia la parte trasera del bus y tocar el timbre que le indicaba al chofer mi deseo de descender del transporte.

Fue la cosa más extraña que me haya pasado creo yo. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Que incomodidad se sentía en el ambiente.

Caminé rápidamente hasta ingresar al Instituto y dirigirme a mi aula correspondiente. Llegué y me encontré con los amigos de Rapunzel que estaban copiándose la tarea.

\- Hola Elsa, buenos días. – me dirigió su atención Hans con una sonrisa mientras dejaba de mover el bolígrafo.

\- Buen día. – dije para tomar asiento en un banco cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué tan fría? – comentó nuevamente el pelirrojo. – Creo que comenzaré a llamarte la Reina de Hielo… o de las Nieves. – finalizó riendo mientras se volvía a su actividad inmoral.

Bufé con irritación y comencé a sacar mis cosas para comenzar la clase. A los pocos momentos llegó la rubia sol y segundos después tocó el timbre.

\- Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? – dijo con una gran sonrisa y tomó asiento a mi lado. – No se imaginan las noticias que tengo. Hablé con Tiana y me propuso una idea genial. ¿Recuerdan la fiesta del viernes? Bueno, decidí hacer la temática de disfraces. – informó la chica de cabellera interminable en un tono demasiado alborotado.

\- ¿Crees que conseguiré un disfraz en tan poco tiempo? - dijo una muchacha de cabellera negra, ingresando en la conversación.

\- Jazmín, todos sabemos que podemos conseguirlos inmediatamente, podemos alquilarlo. De lo contrario siempre tendrás tu disfraz de princesa india que tanto adoras. – rió Hans volviéndose hacia ella, quien le dirigió una mirada despreciativa.

\- Yo me encargo de la bebida, sólo díganme cuantos seremos aproximadamente, y luego nos repartimos los gastos. – comentó Naveen, quien era novio o algo así de la muchacha llamada Tiana.

Yo los miraba desinteresadamente. La verdad era que no estaba en mis planes ir a una fiesta, y mucho menos una donde sea necesario disfrazarse de alguna ridiculez.

\- Bueno, seremos todos nosotros, algunos amigos de softball, mis primos y creo que nadie más. Calcúlenle treinta personas. – dijo la rubia mientras iba contando con sus dedos.

\- De acuerdo, estará todo arreglado. Amo tanto que mi padre tenga una licorería. – comentó riendo el muchacho moreno.

Desvié mi mirada hacia la profesora que había ingresado al aula y pedido silencio. Así comenzó la clase de psicología, que realmente me gustaba.

Tocó nuevamente el timbre que anunciaba el recreo, y la profesora enseguida se retiró, dejándonos de tarea leer unas páginas del libro. Estaba a punto de salir hacia afuera para poder leer un poco, cuando la chica de pelo infinito me detuvo.

\- Elsa, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta verdad? – preguntó expectante.

\- Lo dudo mucho Rapunzel, la verdad las fiestas no son lo mío. – le dije sin real atención saliendo por la puerta.

\- Las mías son totalmente distintas, te aseguro que te divertirás. Sabes… noté que eres algo cerrada con todos y claro, no voy a obligarte, pero sería realmente agradable que pudieras unirte a nosotros. Pareces ser una chica genial y podrías ser una gran amiga nuestra. Incluso para que no te sientas incómoda o algo, puedes invitar a alguna amiga o amigo tuyo que quieras. – insistió algo suplicante la rubia. Era muy bonito saber que alguien estaba interesada en tener mi amistad, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír y aceptar la invitación.

\- Está bien, iré. Lo prometo. Y me alegra que lo hayas dicho, entonces ¿puedo invitar a un amigo? – pedí pensando en mi castaño amigo.

\- Con que amigo ¿eh? – jugó la rubia haciendo énfasis en la anteúltima palabra. – Lo tenías escondido a eso. – bromeó.

\- Sí, un amigo, sólo amigo. – recalqué esto último para dejárselo claro.

\- Claro que puedes traerlo, sólo recuerda disfrazarlo. ¿Cómo es su nombre? – cuestionó ella nuevamente.

\- Eugene – le respondí con tranquilidad.

\- Bonito nombre, ya espero a conocerlo. – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa. – Bien, pues vamos que seguro los chicos nos esperan debajo del árbol.

\- La verdad prefiero quedarme sola esta vez, me gustaría leer un poco. No te ofendas. – le dije en modo de disculpa.

\- Está bien, no hay problema. Nos vemos al rato Els – saludó dulcemente la rubia dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del pasillo que daba al patio.

El día se estaba tornando más cálido, realmente no me gustaba para nada el calor, de cualquier tipo, por lo que preferí quedarme dentro de las instalaciones para que no me diera el sol.

Estaba incómoda, algo inquieta, lo cual era inusual en mí. Querría saber qué causaba este efecto tan molesto en mi mente, sin embargo algo dentro de mí quería evitarlo. Sentía que en momentos demasiado cortos comenzó a haber mucha más gente a mi alrededor de lo que acostumbraba. No era malo y tampoco debía ser incómodo, simplemente era extraño, nunca fui de tener muchos amigos o gente interesada en mí, salvo algún chico que haya insinuado su gusto hacia mí, pero nadie me había interesado jamás. Sólo tenía a mi mejor amigo Eugene. Él en un principio comenzó siendo practicante de la empresa de mi padre, hace dos años cuando terminó la escuela. Luego consiguió un puesto, en parte gracias a mi ayuda. Aún me pregunto como aquel muchacho logró acercarse tanto a mí, supongo que en los inicios fue para conveniencia suya, pero realmente nos convertimos en grandes amigos.

Suspiré y me senté en uno de los bancos libres que había en la escuela. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban fuera, demasiado ocupados en sus mundos o con sus teléfonos. En ese instante decidí tomar el mío y comenzar a distraerme un poco. Casi sin pensar, terminé ingresando a la página de internet donde soy famosa por postear las recetas más deliciosas que mi abuela me ha enseñado. Entré con un deje de esperanza escondido en mi corazón a los mensajes, esperando y deseando muy dentro mí tener algún mensaje como respuesta de cierta muchacha amante de los chocolates. Pero ahí estaba, el último mensaje que le envié hacía 15 horas. Me sentía frustrada, más de lo que jamás admitiría y es que ¿por qué me ponía de esta forma por una simple chica que no respondió anoche mi mensaje? Solté un suspiro y dejé mi teléfono a un lado. Cerré los ojos un momento y mi mente vagó hacia lo ocurrido esta mañana con aquella muchacha del colectivo. ¿Qué acaso dos muchachas estaban jugando conmigo? Una voz en mi interior me hizo recordar lo parecía que sonaban las voces de la pelirroja del colectivo con la desconocida amante de los chocolates. ¿Otra amante de los chocolates? Abrí los ojos de golpe, dándome cuenta que estaba enloqueciendo y dándole vueltas a asuntos imposibles. Quizás no sería tan mala idea ir con mis nuevos compañeros a pasar el rato, al menos así podría sacar de mi cabeza las ideas locas que ocurren allí.

* * *

Todo el día pensé responderle su mensaje. No tenía nada de raro que su nombre comenzara con E. Hay miles de nombre que comienzan con E. Sólo que justo E era el nombre de la muchacha que hoy me puso los nervios de punta viajando conmigo en el colectivo. Estaba deseando llegar a casa para poder seguir hablándole y explicarle por qué anoche no pude seguir la conversación.

 _Hola disculpa que no respondí anoche, es que me ocupé repentinamente y bueno no pude avisarte. Juro que fue importante y sólo eso y que no es que no quiera hablar contigo, no para nada. De hecho es muy agradable hablarte. Aún no entiendo por qué me disculpo si de todas formas no te conozco, pero no sé, siento que debo hacerlo. Saliendo de eso… ¿Cómo estás? Sabes estuve leyendo otros post que has hecho sobre el tema, y wow… Eres muy buena en lo que haces. Realmente me intriga saber cómo sabes tantas recetas, aunque según tu comentario anterior, tu abuela tiene algo que ver en ello. Debe ser una señora muy amable si le gusta el chocolate. Yo la verdad tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa y entrar al blog. No para responderte, sólo lo hice de paso digamos, nada extraño. Eh… bueno, espero tu respuesta, algo ansiosa. –A._

 _P/D: No sé si mirarás una serie de misterio o algo así, pero me sentí una acosadora por un momento al finalizar mi carta con el mensaje de "-A". Si ves la serie sabrás a que me refiero, de lo contrario ignora mi cometario._

Envié el mensaje sin saber realmente que respuesta esperar, o si esperar alguna. Pasaron realmente pocos minutos en los que me dediqué expresamente a actualizar la página de mi bandeja donde llegaban los mensajes, esperando el de ella, hasta que llegó.

 _No tienes que disculparte. No tienes obligación alguna de hablarme, aunque agradezco que lo hayas hecho. También considero muy agradable hablarte, de verdad pareces una persona interesante._

 _Respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy bien. Recién llego del colegio y ahora estaba por hacer algunas tareas para adelantarme a los días. ¿Tú cómo estás?_

 _La verdad me halaga mucho que pienses que mis post son buenos, y mucho más que los hayas leído. Acertaste, mi abuela es la maga detrás de toda esta deliciosa producción._

 _Yo... tampoco estuve entrando al blog esperando tu respuesta, aunque me gusta haberla recibido._

 _Y con respecto a la serie, si bueno, la veo. Puedo decir que es una de mis favoritas. Espera un momento entonces... ¿Estás en todas partes, como "A"? ¿Eso debería darme miedo? -E_

Comí el mensaje con mis ojos, casi literalmente. ¿Era posible que esta agradable chica me hiciera poner tan nerviosa? Decidí demostrar todo lo contrario, por lo que me tomé el tiempo necesario para comenzar a elaborar una respuesta. No quería que pensara que estaba tan ansiosa por recibir otro mensaje de vuelta.

 _Debería darte mucho miedo. De hecho estoy vigilándote ahora mismo. Jajaja. No, es mentira, pero me encantaría. Quiero decir, para ver tus creaciones deliciosas claro, cambiando de tema, me alegra saber que estas bien, ¿cómo ha estado tu día?_

 _Yo estoy muy bien, emocionada por tu mensaje. También llegué a casa hace poco, y lo primero que hice fue abrir los mensajes de aquí para responderte. Realmente me sentí culpable por no responder._

 _Pero bueno, ¡me alegra que te guste la serie también! Es genial, aunque realmente me volvió algo paranoica._

 _Por lo que me comentaste, seguramente te gustan los chocolates desde muy pequeña ¿verdad? Yo los amo desde siempre, y más hace unos meses que conocí una chocolatería exquisita aquí en mi ciudad. Por cierto ¿Vives en Noruega verdad? ¿En qué ciudad? Eso lo saqué de tu perfil, perdón si me estoy excediendo en preguntas, soy algo curiosa.-A_

Quizás me pasé demasiado, quizás deje de hablarme para siempre, quizás ya borró el mensaje y no me contestará. Solté un suspiro algo patético y decidí dejar de pensar en ello. Para mi alegría llegó un mensaje de mi prima para sacarme a la chocolatera de la cabeza.

"¡Hola prima! ¿Cómo estás? Hace más de dos semanas que no nos vemos. ¿Qué es de ti? Bien, mientras me contestas mis interrogantes, quería invitarte a una fiesta que hago en casa el viernes. También está invitada Giselle claro. Puedes invitar a quien quieras, tú sólo avísame. Ah por cierto, es de disfraces." – Zel.

Me sacó una sonrisa el mensaje de mi prima y confidente. La extrañaba, hacía más de dos semanas en realidad que no nos veíamos. La idea de una fiesta sonaba excelente en mi cabeza, desde ya tenía el sí.

"¡Hola Zel! Me súper alegró recibir tu mensaje. Ya mismo te digo que tienes mi aceptación a la fiesta. ¿Te parece si invito a Kristoff y a Mérida? Ya tengo en mente el disfraz que usaré, pero será una sorpresa muy sorpresiva. Por suerte todo anda muy bien, ¿tú cómo estás?" – Anna

Envié el mensaje y al actualizar la página, mi corazón saltó de alegría al saber que tenía una respuesta de mi interlocutora.

 _Vivo rodeada de chocolate en realidad, es parte de mi vida desde que nací._

 _Sí, vivo en Noruega, más precisamente en Arendal ¿Y tú?_

 _Mi día fue agradable en su mayoría. La pasé pensando en cosas… que no van al caso._

 _¿Te molesta si pregunto qué edad tienes? Es para saber un poco más del tipo de persona con la que estoy hablando._

 _Y con respecto a la serie, no deberías tener miedo, después de todo tu eres "A". Por lo tanto, tu nombre debe comenzar con esa vocal. Bueno algo en común, nuestros nombres comienzan con vocales, interesante. -E_

En ese momento me puse nerviosa. ¿Y si estaba hablando con una mujer mayor en realidad? Algo así como una cuarentona o algo por el estilo. Suspiré con alivio cuando recordé que iba a la escuela, por lo que no podría estar lejos de mi edad ¿verdad?

 _¡También vivo en_ _Arendal! ¡Qué coincidencias!_

 _Yo diría que soy amante del chocolate desde que probé la chocolatada deliciosa que hace mi tía, y luego fui adquiriendo más interés en el tema y ya sabes… comenzando a comer chocolates diariamente. Quizás diariamente no, porque de lo contrario no le haría tan bien a mi cuerpo, pero sí muy seguido._

 _Aunque no me hayas preguntado como estuvo mi día, te diré que muy bien también. Lo siento, me quedé con ganas de decírtelo._

 _Mi edad… bueno. Sólo espero que tu edad sea cercana a la mía, de lo contrario no diré que me sentiré incómoda, pero de acuerdo, tengo 16 años. ¿Tú?_

 _Y sí, A y E… No suenan nada mal. Quiero decir, como letras, como letras de nombres.-A_

Lo envié y súbitamente sentí como mis mejillas tomaban calor. ¿A y E? ¿Es en serio Anna? Realmente suenan bonitas esas iniciales juntas.

Moría de curiosidad por saber su edad. ¿Sería mayor que yo? ¿Menor?

 _¡Eres una niña! Bueno, quizás no tan así, pero sí eres menor que yo. Tengo 18 años, y por ende estoy en mi último año de escuela._

 _La verdad es que no… no suenan mal las iniciales juntas._

 _Perdón, realmente pasé por alto el preguntarte por tu día. Lo lamento, y me alegro que haya estado grato._

 _Bueno, la ciudad es gigante y una de las más grandes de Noruega, por lo que no me sorprende que vivamos en la misma, después de todo este blog es de una chica noruega también, pero sí es gran coincidencia._

 _¿Qué harás hoy? -E_

¿Qué haré hoy? Me quedaría horas hablando contigo de ser posible. Un mensaje nuevo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Muy bien Anna, todo colorido como debe ser. Claro que puedes invitarlos, las veces que me he encontrado con ellos resultaron muy agradables. Ya me muero por saber que disfraz usarás, siempre nos sorprendes. Hablamos pronto, ahora me voy a mi práctica de softball, te mando un beso." – Zel.

Dejé el teléfono sobre la meza de luz y me propuse a responder el mensaje de la repostera.

 _No soy una niña. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que la edad no significa nada? Lo que cuenta es la edad del alma, lo que sentimos, como pensamos, como amamos. Lo siento, me fui por las ramas, es que el romance es lo mío aunque este soltera. Sé que no te lo has preguntado, pero bueno ya que se me ocurrió. ¿Tú estás soltera también? Olvídalo, estoy cruzando líneas invisibles._

 _Hoy por suerte no tengo práctica de Handball, porque me duele la muñeca de un lanzamiento mal hecho que hice. Seguramente vaya al centro comercial a comprar cosas que necesito para una fiesta que tengo este fin de semana. ¿Tú que harás? -A_

Honestamente me sentí algo incómoda con el comentario de la edad. Ella también era una adolescente al igual que yo, aunque daba a entender que se sentía más una adulta, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que seguro sería tan niña como yo.

 _No, sé que la edad no lo es todo, pero sí es importante. Sigo pensando que eres una niña._

 _Con respecto a lo otro, no sé si responder esa pregunta, pero lo haré por simple curiosidad tuya. Sí, estoy soltera._

 _Qué mal lo que sucedió con tu muñeca. ¿Has visto a un médico? Deberías tener más cuidado._

 _Yo también debería buscar cosas para una "fiesta" este fin de semana, a la cual prácticamente estoy obligada a ir._

 _A cambio de mi respuesta, ¿puedes decirme ya cuál es tu nombre, A? – E_

Comencé a moverme inquieta en mi asiento. "Estoy soltera". Pequeña frase que no podía salir de mi cabeza. ¿Qué rayos pretendes Anna? Dijo una voz en mi interior.

 _¿Estará bien que me hayas puesto nerviosa con tu pregunta? No con la del médico, la verdad no es tan grave y me ha pasado miles de veces._

 _Sino con la pregunta final. Pensaba dejar la intriga para el final, pero de acuerdo, lo diré._

 _Mi nombre es… palíndromo. De ahí saca tú la respuesta._

 _Agh, bien lo diré directamente. Me llamo Anna, Anna Summers. ¿Tú?_

El tiempo que pasé esperando su respuesta se hizo imposible, interminable. Y no exageré, realmente pasaron horas y horas, sin recibir su respuesta.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquella muchacha que ahora sabía mi nombre, pero yo no el de ella. Dejé la computadora prendida en todo momento, aguardando por su nombre. Ya ni entendía por qué la necesidad de saberlo. Era desconocido.

Se hizo de noche, y luego de terminar todos mis deberes que tenía para el día siguiente, miré la hora y noté que era realmente tarde. Siempre me ocurría aquello, me acostaba a dormir tardísimo, y al otro día me costaba horrores abrir los ojos.

Me recosté en la cama, apagué la luz, y olvidé que dejé la computadora prendida. _Ya qué._ Pensé. Estaba por entrar a un bonito sueño que me esperaba, cuando llegó una notificación a mi teléfono. Miré y era del blog, me había registrado desde el teléfono.

Tiene un mensaje nuevo de: E-CopodeNieve-A

Ingresé al mensaje, el cual sólo contenía apenas tres palabras.

 _Elsa, Elsa Arendelle._

* * *

Bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, la verdad me costó mucho escribirlo... Este fic se me está haciendo un poco más difícil que el anterior que escribí, en parte por el tiempo... y en parte por que el cambio de situaciones cambian un poco a nuestras hermosas protagonistas.

Ya saben que se les agradece mucho a quienes siguen la historia, y aún más a quienes la comenta, por lo que un review siempre es muy bien recibido.

Respuesta a Reviews:

 **M** : Jajajajaja Me pone tan contenta que te encante :)

Así es, el coqueteo será importante de aquí en más (?) Bueno ya veré como sigo con ello.

Dudo mucho que ésta sea una historia perfecta, pero muchas gracias por pensar así.

Creo que es algo exagerado decir que Elsa está coqueteando, realmente fue bastante sutil.

Tu amor es más que bienvenido xD

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente me alienta mucho cuando me dicen tantas cosas bonitas.

Te mando besos entonces!

Saludos

 **AaronVS3** : Todo lo que afirmo con respecto a que? Jajajaja espero que te gusten! Gracias por tu review :)

 **SkySound** : Bueno, ya contestarte este review es algo viejo jajaja Espero que te haya gustado como quedó este capítulo. :)

Me gusta el hecho de dar pequeños detalles, obvio que las miradas son muy importantes, pero yo por ejemplo, cuando me enamoro de una persona, lo hago en su totalidad, de cada pequeñez que exista, por eso me parecen importante algunos detalles.

Me gustó mucho haber dejado el capítulo justo allí, era necesario para darle un toque a la historia.

Muchísimas gracias por toda la ayuda que me has brindado, sos increíble y te agradezco en serio.

Gracias por seguir la historia.

Un beso!

P/D: Ahora no es que te despierto, sino que apenas te dejo dormir. Con la espera hasta esta hora por el capítulo, me refiero.

 **A-little-death-for-you** : Punto 1: tu confusión me hizo confundir a mí, por lo que decidí aclarar algunas cosas, que quizás te sirvan para aclarar tus dudas, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes decírmelo. ;)

Punto 2: Me alegra que te gusta este punto de la historia, así iré arreglando la historia en general.

Punto 3: La verdad es que no, no me sucedió así. Toda la historia está hecha en parte de experiencias personales, pero no todas con una misma persona, sino sería demasiada coincidencia jajajaja.

Punto 4: Bueno, con respecto al final, ya te comenté mi punto de vista jajaja pero me alegra que te haya interesado.

P/D: Lamento que sea corto jajajaja, pero es lo que puedo hacer con el tiempo apretado que tengo. Espero que te guste de igual manera.

Gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia.

Saludos

 **Danae Endemyon** : Jajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado! A comer chocolate, yo hoy comí helado de chocolate para alegrar el día :)

 **Adrian9966** : Jajaja muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te haya gustado, realmente. Seguro con el tiempo que pasó ya se te fue el nudo :D

Espero que este pequeño pov Elsa sea suficiente para saciarte xD

Un abrazo y saludos :)

 **Caeli18** : Jajajaja en este capítulo Elsa se sentirá como vos entonces! Te describí a vos también? Wow, me sorprendiste esta vez. Gracias por seguir el fic, y me alegro que te haya gustado. Saluldos!

 **LindsayWest** : Jajajajajajaja nooo mientras más largos sean los reviews mejor en realidad, más alegría a mi corazón.

La verdad es que nunca he escrito capítulos largos... al menos soy honesta xD

Oh, de seguro tu historia debe ser muy buena! La verdad me intrigó para leerla.

Bueno, vete (U) pero vuelve :3

Cuidate vos también y te mando un beso!

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, se les agradece de corazón. Los espero el el próximo capítulo... (Y ustedes también esperenme para el próximo capítulo :3)


End file.
